pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Crystal Crosses Dimensions
This is where Crystal and her friends cross dimensions after a mess-up in the warp in time and space to the human world and to the animal world. Plot Synopsis Darkness and Kaylania find another world, the human world, and find the warp zones between the animal world and the human world. They mess it up, and suddenly, humans start warping to the animal world, as animals! And not only that, the animals are getting warped to the human world too!(But they're still animals). Can Crystal and her friends stop this before it's too late? Characters Heroes Team Ice, Team Physics, Team Young, Team Cutiepie, Team Superpower, Team Colour, Team Flight, Team Nature Light the Fox/Liquid Daisy the Bee(debut) Villains Darkness the Fox Kaylania the Fox Chapter 1-The Plan Set In Motion In the black hole... Darkness: Well, I'm glad we found that thing! Al Kehain: What thing? Darkness: Our new plan! With it, we can't fail! Al Kehain: Oh. What is it? Darkness: Well, me and Kaylania the other day discovered a whole new world, full of strange beings, but we found out they were weaker than the animals. We found a warp zone in between the worlds, connecting them and keeping any warps to the other world in balance. However, Kaylania has planted special spell-bombs on each side of the warp, that are set to explode at any moment. Which is why she's not here, because she's doing just that! And then, all of the citizens on both planets wil be like "Oh no, all our friends are warping to another dimension, what'll we do?!". While that's happening, both of us'll gain power, then when we feel like we can destroy both worlds, we'll do so! It's a brilliant scheme! And we thought of it together! Al Kehain: Mmmm! Sounds interesting. So what are you doing now? Darkness: Waiting for those things to blow. So then we can start immediately. I'm gonna need your full support here, because I'm gonna need more power of darkness than what I have now, which I can only supply from you, Pa. Al Kehain: I will help gladly. With this plan, it sounds like we won't fail this time. God job on thinking ahead. Kaylania:(on communicator) Darkness! Darkness! Can you hear me? Darkness: Loud and clear, dear. What's the status of the bombs? Kaylania: I'm almost done. They'll blow in 3... 2... 1... BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Darkness: Alright! We did it! Al Kehain: So, what's happening? Darkness: The warp balance is disturbed, and should be going out of control at any moment! We did it! Now let's start planning. Kaylania, I need you back here, in the black hole soon, okay? Kaylania: Will do! Kaylania out! Darkness: They'll never stop me now!(starts laughing evilly) Chapter 2-Team Flight and the Strange Bee Team Flight was in a forest on the outskirts of Leaf Storm Zone, and they needed Alana to go out and find some food for their stay there. Alana: Wow. This place looks so pretty. I wish I could stay here forever, looking at it, but I've gotta find a clunk of trees with some food, which is what I'm doing. A white light starts building up in the middle of the zone. Alana: Huh? What's that?! Light builds up so much it covers the entire zone. Alana: Wlllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! After a bit, the light calmed down. Alana: What was that about? I'd better go and see.(flies down to the forest) When she landed, she didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Alana: Hmm, wonder what happened that caused that light?! It was weird! Then, she heard noises. Faint ones, but close. Alana: What's that? She ran over, to find a couple of guys bullying a poor bee. Bully 1(a monkey): Come on, we're normal! Stop saying we're weird! Bully 2(a bear): You moron! You're useless! Bully 3(a bird): Stupid insect. Bully 4(a hedgehog): Guys, let me handle this!(walks forward) You're weird to say we're weird. We can always talk! Bee: But, talking animals... it's just not possible! Stop, please! Alana: Whoever they are, they'll regret what I'm gonna do! She sprays sneezing spores everywhere, which caused them(except the bee, who sneezed constantly without leaving) to leave. Alana: You okay? I didn't mean to get you as well. Bee: Achoo! Achoo! Ugh...(rubs nose) Was that you? Alana: Yup! Hey, what're you doing out here? Bee: First I wanna ask one thing... Alana: Sure. Ask away. Bee: Why is everyone an animal? And why do animals talk? Alana: What do you mean? It's normal over here! You yourself are an animal, well, an insect like me, but you're talking. Bee: What?!(she looks down at herself, and she's shocked because she's a bee) WHAT?! I'M a.... a bee?! Alana: Huh? Surprising? Bee: Yes, because I was in my world, when suddenly a white light caught me. I was a human, but somehow, I was turned into a bee! Alana: That explains the light earlier. Okay, wanna come with me? I think we can help ya! Bee: Okay. As they were flying... Alana: Hey, what's your name? I forgot to ask, I'm sorry... Bee: No no. It's okay, I understand why. I'm Daisy. Alana: Okay. Well, I'm Alana. Nice to meet ya! Daisy: Thanks! They land in front of their little hut, Team Flights'. Alana: We're here. (knocks) Hey! Tamaki! Schrink! I'm here! Tamaki: (opens door) Hey. Alana, I said for you to get food, not a new friend! Alana: This is really important, you have to believe me! Tamaki: Okay, we'll do it. When they got inside... Tamaki: So, who is this? Daisy: Hello. I was once a human but I was turned into a bee somehow while coming to this world. I was in my world, all peaceful and everything, when suddenly, a white light engulfed me, and sent me here, as a bee, don't know why or how that happened. Alana: As I was looking for food, a white light came up in the middle of the place, then suddenly calmed down, it was weird. After that, I saw her getting bullied by just some regular old bullies. When I told her she was a bee, she freaked out. Then, she told me her name. Daisy: My name's Daisy. Schrink: This sounds like a problem... the warping thing anyway... Tamaki: Alana, we might wanna tell Crystal about this. Daisy: Excuse me for asking, but, who's Crystal? Tamaki: Crystal's a raccoon. She's a huge help in adventures like this. Alana: She can control ice, and she's helped us many times before. She's even had adventures of her own and helped us, you can guess how strong she is. Schrink: There was one time where we lost all our powers once, she saved us then. Then, the planet was about to get destroyed, she saved us again. Then, same thing happened, only with a new force, and she saved us again. Tamaki: She'll help you out, guaranteed! Daisy: Wow, that sounds really cool! Can you guys take me to her? Alana: Of course! It's the least we could do! Daisy: Yeah! Tamaki: Okay guys, new destination. The Blue Ridge Zone! Chapter 3-Meeting Crystal and Examining the Problem Meanwhile, in the Blue Ridge Zone... Crystal: Well, Choco, ready for another play with Tara? Chocolate: Yeah! Kayla(fox form): Hey, Crystal! Crystal: Kayla? Anything wrong? Kayla: Up there! Team Flight! Crystal and Chocolate look upwards, and find Team Flight heading their direction. Chocolate: You're so right! Team Flight and Daisy landed. Chocolate: Whoa! Who's she?(pointing at Daisy) Tamaki: Alot of explaining. Crystal: Tamaki, what're you doing here? Kayla: Didn't you say you were gonna explore the Leaf Storm Zone? Alana: Well, yeah, but... Tamaki: We'll explain inside, come on! Crystal: Well, if you had to come to me about it, it's gotta be pretty serious. When they went inside... Crystal: Yeah, so explain what's going on. Daisy: Well, I was once a human... and lived in a different world to this one. Crystal: Sounds like an adventure I had a little while ago. Continue. Daisy: However, as I was doing my normal schedule of my day, a white light suddenly took over me, and teleported me here, as a bee! Crystal: Hmm, sounds strange. Alana: When I was flying over the zone(flashback) there was a huge light, a huge white light. After I landed, I saw her, so, there must be a coicidence. Crystal: Well, this does sound strange. I've never heard of this before. When I warped to the human world once, it was a different human world, like, totally different. Hey, little one, just asking, know anybody named Chris? Daisy: Huh? No. You're right, our worlds' different. We've sent stuff to another world before, so... this place must've been it. The warp between the worlds must have stuffed it somehow. Chocolate: We have to find a way to 1. get her back to her world and 2. restore the warp between the worlds back to the way it was. Kayla: But we don't know if it's stuffed, maybe it happened by accident. Crystal: Either way, we have to get her back. Kayla: Right. Daisy: By the way, my name's Daisy, Crystal, is it? Crystal: Yeah, you got it right, Daisy. This here, is my friend Chocolate, who I nickname Choco, and this here is my other friend, Kayla. Tamaki: Well, we might leave you with her... Schrink: Yes. Come on, Alana. Alana: I'll miss ya. Daisy: Don't worry about me, Alana. I'll be fine with Crystal and her friends. Alana: I hope you will. Team Flight then fly off. Crystal: First, Daisy, we'll go and check with my other team members. Just to check if they're ready to go. Chocolate: Are we bringing everybody? Crystal: Yes, Choco, everybody. This is serious, and I can't afford to lose it. Stay here with Daisy, okay? Chocolate: Okay. She then knocks on Sophana's door. Sophana:(opens door) Hey, Crystal! Spikeball: Plip plip!(What's up?) Crystal: Hey, I need you and Ivy to come with me, I need to see Team Physics, and I need yous for this adventure. Sophana: Oh don't worry, I'll get Ivy. Hold on. After everyone came out... Crystal: Okay, Team Physics is still up there? They haven't moved? Sophana: Yes. They said they were staying until next month. Crystal: Okay. Let's go. Chapter 4-Snap's Missing? After they made it up to Team Physics' temporary house... Sheila opened the door, very sad. Crystal: What happened? Sheila: You're not gonna like this. Come in. After they sat down, they realised Snap wasn't there. Sophana: Hey, where's Snap? Tornado: That's what we're gonna explain. Sheila: Snap was detecting something wrong with the overall force of the warps, as he was worried. He tinkered with his machine, then it malfunctioned. It switched off, but then, Aqua, Abyss, Cookie and Snap were all engulfed by a white light, and disappeared! Daisy: Hey, that sounds like me coming to this world! So, this, friend of yours, they're... Crystal: Their friend is a pup named Snap, and their Chao got teleported, and so was he. Ivy: That's terrible. Lightningbolt: Prii prriii pri pri pri cool pri pril(That's what you get when tinkering with machines) Sheila: But I do know what he said before he disappeared. Sophana: What did he say? Sheila: He said that there was something wrong with a warp in our world, and that we need to fix it, and bring all of the warped citizens back to their proper worlds. Crystal: We were right! Tornado: You might want to check our friends, see if they've had problems, or have a few team members short. Sheila: Hey, who's your new friend? Daisy: I'm Daisy, and I was once a human from another world. You know what, before I came here, I saw a couple of animals standing on two legs in our world. Crystal: Really? Sophana: Wow, that's a feat. Kayla: Yeah. Daisy: Everyone in my world is scared, I think I know why, and, well, those animals are still themselves, I thought talking animals were weird, I thought I was dreaming. Kayla: So let's go check on our friends, see if they've had any problems. Tornado: We'll contact you if there's any problem. Crystal: Okay. Come on, guys. Sophana: Yeah. Let's ask Team Young, first! Spikeball: Plip plip plip(Let's go, team!) Daisy: Team... Young? Crystal: My sister and her friends, Daisy. Let's go. Chapter 5-Team Young's Poor Chao After finding Team Young... Crystal: Tara! Hello?(knocks on the door) Tara:(opens door) Hey, Crystal. Come in, we've got a problem. They walk in. Amelia: Suzie! We've gotta get 'em back! Suzie: Right, but... how? Sophana: What happened? Spikeball: Plip plip plip Plip?(Where are the Chao?) Tara: That's what I was gonna explain. All of our Chao vanished, they were in a white light and then, suddenly, gone! Chocolate: Poor guys... Kayla: It might be hitting all the partners first... Spikeball: Plip plip plip plip PLIP!(It hasn't got me YET!) Sophana: Maybe they mean all the Chao first, which is sad. Suzie: I'm gonna go outside. Ivy: Okay... I'll go with you. They walk outside. Tara: So, how're we gonna get them back? Daisy: Hold on one second. What are Chao? Crystal: Cute creatures that live in our world. Tara's is a pink one named Aquamarine. Amelia pulls out a picture of her Chao, Sandwich. Daisy: Huh? Who's that? Amelia: Sandwich, my Chao. He got taken away by some light. It's... so mean! Daisy: Come to think of it, before I vanished from my world, I think I saw that little one, on the ground. Nobody touched him, but he was cute. Then I came here. Amelia: So Sandwich is safe? Thank goodness, we just have to find a way to bring him back. Sophana: So we've found out that the Chao are diappearing first. Better be careful, Kayla. Kayla: Technically, I'm not full Chao, so it might not hit me. At least, not as soon as the other Chao. Daisy: But you're a fox... Kayla: Daisy, I have the strange ability to turn into a Chao or a fox, I can be any at will. That's why she worried, but I told her the answer. Daisy: Cool! You're lucky! Amelia: So, what's your next move? The door opened, and Ivy ran in, worried. Crystal: Okay, what happened? Ivy: I was outside with Suzie, comforting her. But then, suddenly, she vanished like everyone has said they have. Tara: Suzie's vanished too?! Ivy: I can't deny what I saw. Lightningbolt vanished too. Sophana: Oh, Spikeball! Ivy: So Suzie, and Lightningbolt vanished. Who next? Crystal: Don't know. Chocolate: We'd better be on our guard. One of our team members disappeared, we'd better be careful. Kayla: Let's find Team Cutiepie, we'll see if they've had any problems. Daisy: Team Cutiepie? I'm sorry, I don't know all your friends... Crystal: A couple of our friends. We'd better go. See ya'll. Tara: Good luck, Crystal. Amelia: And company. Chapter 6-Safari and Chubbcon Lost, And Team Flight Vanish Crystal and co. find Team Cutiepie, who were conveniently in Mystic Ruins. Crystal: Hey, guys! Lily: Hey! Sophana: Did your friends go missing too? Bananas: Yep. Safari and Chubbcon. Chocolate: Seems all the power members are vanishing. Lily: Yours hasn't. Ivy: Mm hm. Seems that I'm lucky. Daisy: People sure vanish fast here. And more people from my world must be here too. This is getting stranger all the time. Kayla(chao form): And more dangerous. Sophana: I have to ask, Kayla, are you okay with being a Chao to run the risk? Kayla: Hey, I'm not exactly a full Chao, like, fully Chao. If I was, I'd be speaking Chao, look alot different, and vanish like that. Crystal: Hey, guys, might wanna help us out. Lily: Mm? Crystal: While we're here, can you call Team Flight? Daisy: Alana and her crew? Chocolate: That's right. Bananas: Hello? Tamaki? Tamaki: Oh hey, guys! Lily: Team Ice is with us, they wanted to call yous... Tamaki: Big problem. Alana and Schrink vanished! Daisy: What? She got hit too? Tamaki: I've looked all over, it's even a subject on the news, it's really dangerous, and it can strike at any moment! You guys have GOT to be careful! Lily: Hey, the connection! It's getting fuzzy, what's wrong, Tamaki?! Tamaki: It's happening to me! I gotta go, see ya!(vanishes) Crystal: So Team Flight are gone, now what'll we do? Lily: We're gonna try and help! Bananas, let's try and investigate what's wrong! Bananas: Ok! You guys should get going, or we'll be doomed. Crystal: OK! Let's find Team Superpower! Daisy: Team... Superpower?! What's with all these teams? Chocolate: Friendship, that's what. Kayla: Let's go! Chapter 7-Team Superpower Managed? Crystal and co. find Team Superpower, who were in Green Hill Zone, examining some things. Crystal: Aleena! Aleena: Crystal! Guys! It's them! Team Superpower came. Siway: We've heard of the incident. It hasn't happened to us. Kayla: It's planet-wise news! I think we know what's going on by now! Tillin: We've been getting ready, but it hasn't happened to us. Daffodil: I've been holding onto Dexter all day. Dexter: It just hasn't happened for us yet. Stella: I'm glad Sunshine and I are okay. Sunshine: Chao, chao chao...(Yes, me too...) Aleena: Seems your team's full, except for one Wisp.(Notices Daisy) Huh? Who's this? Daisy: Daisy. That's my name. I was once a human, but I got teleported here, and turned into a bee in the process. Funny thing, before I vanished, I saw a few animals standing on two legs in my world, coming here by white lights. Aleena: Interesting, those that do get warped should be okay, yet you aren't, neither others, when coming here. Interesting... Crystal: So, any news from anyone? Siway: We made friends with Team Colour the other day, and they've said they're fine, but you might wanna check them out now, it's been a while since we called. Crystal: Okay, call me at all if anything odd occurs. Aleena: Of course, you're my good friend! If anything, if I need your help according to this incident, or if anyone vanishes, we'll say so. Sophana: Hey, Stella, Sunshine, what's happening? Stella: What?! Sunshine: Chao!(No!) Dexter: So that's it? Ivy: Yes, it is. Stella and Sunshine then vanish. Daffodil: Stella.... Sunshine... Crystal: We've gotta find a way to bring them back! Daisy: We've gotta reverse all these warps! Somehow... Aleena: Okay, now I understand. I'll tell you if I spot anything weird. Go to Team Colour, and ask them. Crystal: Okay. Siway: Another white light! That way!(pointing to bush) Out of the bush, comes a hedgehog, who's surprised he's a hedgehog. Daisy: It's happening to everybody on my planet. We've gotta hurry. Crystal: Let's go, team! Chapter 8-Team Colour's Halved, And Finding A Clue Team Ice and Daisy then find Team Colour, in the Water Palace Zone, crying. Crystal: Hey, guys! What're you all sad for? And why're you here? Skye: This is our favourite spot *sniff* Lylac: It just isn't fair! Poor Jade. Primrose: Bella and our Chao vanished. Chocolate: Bella too?! Daisy: I'm sorry, who's Bella? Chocolate: A flyin' puppy just like me. Only she's yellow, and, well, a girl. Sophana: We've gotta get our friends back. If only we could figure out how. Crystal: Snap said before he vanished that the warp was out of shape. Maybe, the warp's going out of control! Ivy: By what, though, that is the question. Kayla: It's kinda sad that all these Chao are vanishing. Lucky for me, I'm just plain lucky. Primrose: We were given a letter, to go to Darkness Forest. Crystal: Darkness Forest? Primrose: But we can't go. We're just so sad. Crystal: We'll go! Chocolate: Doesn't the name kinda give it away? Kayla: Hmm, if it's him, we'll have no idea how to face him! Daisy: Who? Kayla:(whispers) Better not tell her, she'll have to find out for herself this time! Crystal:(to Kayla) Right. (to Daisy) Oh, it's nothing. Let's go. Sophana: Off to Darkness Forest! Spikeball: Plip plip!(Let's go!) Ivy: Come on Crystal. Chocolate: We'll see yas later! Crystal: Hey! You comin', Daisy? Daisy: Yeah, I'm comin'!(thoughts) Who were they talking about? Is there someone named Darkness? Chapter 9-Darkness Revealed After going through Darkness Forest, which was very frightening indeed... the team end up in the clearing. Crystal: Well, that was weird, huh? Chocolate: Might not wanna get cocky, Crystal, I feel weird. Kayla: Same. Sophana: It's like we're being watched. Spikeball: Plip, plip plip(Yes, very scary) Ivy: What's gonna happen? Daisy: I feel it too. Crystal: Oh come on. It isn't that scary. Then the entire place dims a bit. ???: Ha ha ha. Crystal: What? ???: Ha ha ha, ha ha. Crystal: Someone laughing? ???: (starts laughing evilly) You never stood a chance. Darkness and Kaylania appear. Crystal: You guys?! Darkness: You were all fools! Of course you couldn't have stopped me! Crystal: Darkness?! I knew you were the one behind all this! Darkness: But who else could it have been? After all this time, you're such a fool, Crystal! Kaylania: You've been such good pets! However, it's time to end you here! Crystal: You guys were behind the warping scenarios and causing the warp zones to go out of whack?! You're gonna die! Darkness: Stop it.(knocks her back) Crystal: Agh! Darkness: I gain power from this forest, plus I've been gaining power all this time. I need alot more to conquer both worlds, but, I have enough if I wanted to destroy this planet! Crystal: Urk! Darkness:(starts laughing evilly) You're gonnas! I'm off! See yas!(runs off with Kaylania) Crystal: Get back here!(gets up) Stop, Darkness! Sophana: Crystal! Crystal: You comin'- Huh?! White lights start to engulf the rest of Team Ice. Daisy: What?! No! Sophana, Spikeball and Ivy first vanish. Crystal: Guys! Chocolate: They're gone... Daisy: Guys! Look! Look down! Crystal, Kayla, and Chocolate looked down at themselves, to see white lights engulf them. Kayla and Chocolate vanish. Daisy: I'll head to the Blue Ridge Zone! I'll tell everybody what happened!(zooms off) Crystal: Thanks...(vanishes to another world) Chapter 10-Stuck In Another World Crystal wakes up, to find herself alone, in a completely different world, with a girl by her side, telling her to wake up. Crystal: Huh? What?(sits up) Where am I? Girl: Hey, you're awake! Some other kids then blast in the door. Boy: She's awake? Girl 2: Wow, she looked pretty downt on the road! Crystal: Huh? What... what happened? Why aren't you surprised to see me talking? Boy 2: Because there've been so many talking animals we've had to get used to it. Crystal: Oh. Girl: We saw you warp in the middle of the road, almost about to be run over, when we grabbed you after everyone noticed you on the road. Some people thought you were dead! Crystal: (giggles) Well, I'm not dead. So, where exactly am I? Girl: You're at our school. Crystal: School? Boy: We'd better introduce ourselves before we explain further. Crystal: Hm? Introduction you want? I'm Crystal. Crystal the Raccoon. Girl: Well, I'm Fern. Girl 2: And I'm Sarah. Boy: I'm Nick. Boy 2: And I'm Thomas. Crystal:(thoughts) Weird, people in my world have sort of strange names, theirs are just normal, weird (voice) Seen any of my friends? Nick: Well, we saw a little purple pup in a tree by the same road, we got him as well. Crystal: Choco? Can you bring him to me? Thomas: Sure.(runs out) After bringing in Chocolate, Crystal and Chocolate end up being happy. Crystal: Choco! Chocolate: (opens one eye) Huh? Crystal! Crystal: Thanks, he's my best friend. Chocolate: Yeah. Didn't know Crystal was in this place as well! Crystal then hops down. Then she starts to leave. Sarah: Where are you going? Crystal: To find my friends. That way we can all get home. Then a loud bell rings. Crystal: Ugh, my ears. Fern: We've gotta go. Stay in the school yard, okay? Crystal: Okay... After going in the "school yard"... Crystal: So, Choco, we've gotta find our friends, they've all got to be around somewhere... Chocolate: They were probably treated like we did. Crystal: I can't believe I actually landed in a spot that dangerous! And I was unconscious! Chocolate: We've gotta find the others, and fast! Crystal: Mm! But we might wanna wait. That sure is a loud noise! Chocolate: I wonder how the Chao could take it. Crystal: Well, let's wait. ???: Psst! They let me out too! Crystal: Huh? Who's that? Snap then climbs out the bush, with Cookie. Chocolate: Cookie! You're here! Crystal: Snap! Hey! Snap: Hey Crystal. Guess what? I was right! And there's news. Crystal: Yeah? Snap: Well, the warp between the worlds has gotten worse, and it was caused by two, what look like bombs from the screenshots. Crystal: It must take something special to blow that up. Snap: They were at the ends too! Which means that the planets' connection is desperately trying to get back together, the warps I mean, but, it's been going out of whack, causing citizens of both planets to warp to the other planet. Like us. Crystal: I also know something else. It's been caused by Darkness and Kaylania. Snap: Not a surprise. Take a look at this(shows her a screenshot of a purple fox in between warp zones). Chocolate: Kaylania... Crystal: So, do you think you can build a warp to get us back home? Snap: Well, if you're talkin' everybody on our planet, it's gonna take until we beat Darkness. But if you're talking about just our friends, I think, I don't know, I think we could go back. Crystal: But the warp's out of whack, will we be okay? Snap: I'll hack it so when we go in, it can mistake us for a human, but we've already transformed or something like that. Chocolate: We just need to find our friends. Snap: Well, I've already found the Chao, that just leaves those who got warped that aren't Chao. Strangely in this group, Lightningbolt is here. Chocolate: Hey, buddy! Lightningbolt: Priii prii prii(It ain't pleasant) Crystal: So, maybe I can handle finding everyone, including Kayla.(stares at building) Something tells me we're gonna spend a bit of our time here. Snap: Yeah. Might as well wait. Chapter 11-Finding Our Friends After the "lunch bell" rings, everyone came out, and a couple of friends came out. Crystal: Sophana! Kayla! You guys are okay! Sophana: Well, it was scary at first, but, we got used to it. Crystal: Where's Spikeball? Sophana: Right here behind my back. Spikeball climbs up to her shoulder. Chocolate: Scared? Spikeball: Plip...(Yes...) Kayla(Chao): I didn't change while I was going through, maybe that can't happen during warp zones. Crystal: Yeah. I find it weird how when we come here, we're still ourselves but when people go to our world they turn into animals. It's weird. Chocolate: So... I wonder where our friends are? Crystal: Snap set off to find them, he told me he'd do that. Bad news guys, the warp zones have grown worse. Sophana: So will we get back home to face Darkness? Crystal: Yeah, we should. Snap should be able to build a machine with that capability, even with the warp zones broken. Let's wait. After a while, Crystal's communicator beeps. Snap: Hey, Crystal. I've found all of our friends, but I'm gonna have to find somewhere private. Think you can get you and the Chao out of there and come to a grey shed near the bush? Crystal: Ok, we'll be right there. After everyone manages to make it there... Crystal: Woah there's alot of people here! Snap: I have enough energy to send only us back, the other creatures from our world are gonna have to wait! Sophana: So, we can go? Crystal: Time to plan what we'll do. Chapter 12-Going Home Snap: We'll plan when we get back there, I can't keep it open for much longer! Crystal: Okay. Come on everyobdy! Everyone then hops in. Then Crystal walks up to it. Snap: I'll hop in too. It can only take two more. Crystal: Let's go then. They hop in. And they warp back to their world. Crystal: Urrrgh. Huh? ???: Wake up, Crystal! Wake up! Crystal: Huh?(sits up, to find herself in her bed, with Daisy at her side) Daisy: You're lucky. Crystal: Another dangerous spot? Daisy: Yes. About to roll off a mountain. Crystal: Bad luck warps. Daisy: Choco and the rest are okay. The other teams are trying to find Darkness, so they can notify you. You were gone for a long time. Crystal: Eh. Guess it can't matter.(communicator beeps) Huh? Hey. Aleena: Hi. Crystal: Hey, Aleena! Did you hear? Aleena: The whole planet knows! We're trying to find Darkness. And we found him! Crystal: Yeah? Anybody ready? Aleena: We're at the edge of the Blue Ridge Zone. We've got the Chaos Emeralds, and we're waiting for you. Crystal: Okay, I'll be right there! Daisy: But, Crystal... Crystal: I'm fine. We have to stop Darkness. Daisy: Right. Crystal: Come on.(runs outside) Chapter 13-The Final Battle After meeting up with Aleena, who had the Chaos Emeralds... Crystal: Thanks. You heard the news of what- Aleena: Yes, Daisy told us what happened, and we were worried sick! Luckily, Tillin came up with the idea of searching for the Chaos Emeralds so that if you ever came back, we would give them to you. Crystal: Yeah, thanks. Aleena: Good luck Crystal. Crystal then turns into her Super Form and zooms up into space, where she finds Darkness, in a really powerful form, more powerful than his super form. Darkness: Well well well, if it isn't Crystal. Thought you warped away, my dear friend. Crystal: I did, but I'm back. You're going DOWN, DARKNESS!!!! Darkness: I'd like to see you try. Kaylania is giving me power as we speak. You're finished! They have a rough battle, but Crystal can't put a scratch on Darkness. Crystal:(thoughts) He's right, he is gaining power every second! It feels like I'm hitting a brick wall that gets more bricks every second! Darkness: TAKE THIS!!!!(launches dark energy) ???: Like she will(dark energy gets kicked, and Darkness gets hit) Darkness: Ohhhhhhhhhh! Crystal: Light! Light, in her, what seems to be hyper form, appears. Light: You have no idea of the damage you caused, Darkness. Now you'll pay! Darkness: Wait! Don't jump to conclusions-! Light: SAY GOODBYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And she launches a light blast SO big, that Darkness gets warped back to his black hole, stuck in a temporary time loop also. Crystal: Thanks Light. But, the warp zones between the planets... Light: I'll get Mom to heal them. It'll lighten up. Crystal: So, can we send everyone on each planet back to where they belong? Light: Yes. Once the warp is restored, I'll let Daisy know in her mind. Crystal: Thanks. (feels the Chaos Emeralds, and that they'd scatter) I'll see you soon. Bye! Light: Bye! Chapter 14-Sending Everyone Home When Crystal landed, everyone cheered. Daisy: Well, guess I can't go back to my world again, but that adventure was fun! Crystal: Hey, don't worry! The warps'll return to normal soon! Light(in Daisy's mind): They're restored. You can go home now... Daisy: Woah! Who's that? Crystal: Who's what? Daisy: Someone spoke to me in my thoughts! Saying the warps were fixed or something. Crystal:(thoughts) Goodness, she's fast. (voice) Hey, guys! Wanna prepare the warps? Snap: I'm almost done. Yep, now it's done! Daisy: Well, I guess this is farewell. Crystal: Yeah... Daisy: Goodbye, everyone... It was fun, this adventure... but, goodbye!(jumps through the warp hole) Everyone: Goodbye! After that, everyone from each world warped back to where they belonged. It was as if nothing happened by the time everyone had returned. THE END Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfic Category:Darkness/Light Arc